tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Medic
'''Nightmare Medic' (or Nightmare for short or counter-perspective name Erzdämon) is a malevolent demon with the appearance of a Medic. He was created by Xho3546. He is the main antagonist of the ongoing The Demon Slayers series. His theme is Silent Hill 3 - Kill God. Origin Nightmare Medic's origin is a darkened history clouded with insanity. The demon inhibiting Nightmare Medic's body was called by a RED Medic in a ghastly ceremony to unleash the devil upon the world, to destroy it. Instead of unleashing the Devil, the Devil's executioner, the demonic entity, possessed the RED Medic and warped his mind beyond mortal understanding. Nightmare Medic was unleashed - one of the Devil's most trusted servants, incarnate in the Medic's body. Nightmare Medic proceeded to kill the acolytes present in an inferno, and walked out of the cathedral, setting out on his goal - to bring Hell to the TF2 world. Whenever the demon is present, reality shifts into a nightmarish version of itself - Nightmare Medic wishes this for all of the world. Appearance and Personality Nightmare Medic is a red-eyed Medic equipped with a Planeswalker Helm and a Quadrangler. His face is consistently distorted, giving him a permanently furious look. Nightmare Medic is easily recognizable by his voice, a highly distorted, almost Vaginese kind of voice, alongside numerous kinds of demonic roars and screams. Nightmare Medic is a highly intimidating freak, so much so that freaks such as Sentinel and Behemoth are under his control. In random occasion, Nightmare Medic kills Men of Mystery and Disciples as a form of punishment or pure whim. Nightmare Medic is extremely aggressive towards non-demonic freaks and will often engage any presence there. However, Nightmare Medic is somewhat intelligent and has a code of honor when it comes to other demonic freaks. Powers and Abilities Nightmare Medic has a vast array of abilities that make him one of the most powerful freaks in the GMod World as well as one of the most unpredictable. It is a certainty that Nightmare Medic has the physical strength and endurance to rival powerful freaks such as BLU Nnnngh Sniper and even his own servant Behemoth. Nightmare Medic's weapon is a large transforming weapon that has numerous forms. *'Tenebris' - Nightmare Medic's most commonplace weapon is his massive blade Tenebris. It is very heavy, enough to slow Nightmare Medic down slightly. It is generally known for its immense cutting power and its ability to floor the most powerful of freaks. It is also Nightmare Medic's main channel for power as he can blast his enemies with demonic powers. *'Cerberus' - Named because of its three blades, Cerberus is Nightmare Medic's second most used form. The weapon is lighter than Tenebris - and with a similar ability to cut. Due to its awkward shape, Nightmare Medic is somewhat lacking in defensive capability in comparison to using Tenebris. In effect, he can use his demonic powers greater. *'Thanatos' - Named after the Greek God of Death, Thanatos is a larger scythe-type weapon that can balance speed with power. Nightmare rarely uses this form but it can be considered as dangerous or even more dangerous than Tenebris as a result. Nightmare Medic however relies on his fighting prowess rather than demonic powers in this state. *'Ometeotl' - Named after the Aztec deity of duality, Ometeotl is one of two of Nightmare Medic's dual-weapon forms. The blades take form of something along the lines of a machete, with a saw blade coming out of the side. Ometeotl allows Nightmare Medic to move much faster, almost too fast for most mid-tier freaks to handle. As a result, he rarely relies on magical powers. *'Erebus' - Named after the Greek deity of Darkness, Erebus is the second of Nightmare Medic's double blade forms. Taking the appearance of two pitchforks, Erebus functions similarly to Ometeotl. However, whilst being his lightest weapon, is the least functional in terms of defense. Therefore, Nightmare Medic blends his fighting capability with magic. Nightmare Medic, as a demonic, being has a mastery of the arcane and is essentially immortal. He has a seemingly infinite arsenal of demonic powers such as teleportation, mastery over fire as well as devouring the souls of his enemies and servants. Nightmare Medic is also capable of possessing his enemies in order to gain a physical body. Other powers include resurrection from the dead (as is with his servants), hypersonic roars and telekinesis. Despite Nightmare Medic's almost innumerable ways to use his demonic power, he mainly uses six styles of magical power to incapacitate and destroy his enemies alongisde other powers. *'Naraka' - Taking form of a dark red flame, Naraka appears to be a fairly standard use of dark magic in order to kill his enemies. It is not particularly dangerous in comparison to the rest of his powers. *'Astavyastata' - Taking form of a dark light, Astavyastata is the most powerful use of Nightmare Medic's magic. He mainly uses this in the Inferno State, and often is a cause of his reality warping powers. In most cases, it also renders Nightmare Medic's human body fairly weak after use, and takes time to recuperate. *'Amaraniyata' - In the form of a greenish-blue flame, Amaraniyata is Nightmare Medic's use of resurrecting the dead. He is able to resurrect such dead as his zombies or servants, meaning it also possesses as equally as it resurrects. *'Acris' - In the form of flame, Acris is the most common of Nightmare Medic's powers. It is generally just flame, and can be used very diversely by the demon - from just scorching a freak or destroying entire landscapes. *'Andhakara' - In the form of a dark electricity, Andhakara is one of few powers of illusion. Often, it darkens the landscape in order to make it hard to see, as well as causing electrocution when it comes into contact with another. *'Visarpana' - Simply just warping the landscape, Visarpana is Nightmare Medic's use of force to smash enemies, objects, or anything aside that is not welded to the floor. Because of this, Nightmare Medic's already great physical strength can be increased tenfold. *'Jvalaka' - Using the power of light, Jvalaka is one of another few powers of illusion. Nightmare Medic can blind enemies as well as stun them using this power. As a creature of darkness, Nightmare Medic refrains from using this. Nightmare Medic's most unpredictable nature is able to shift reality into three different states; *'Blood State' - The Blood State when represented is a form with a blurry red atmosphere. Nightmare Medic in this state still ranks among the upper level of power. *'Nightmare State' - The most common state, the Nightmare State is often the state that is entered upon Nightmare Medic's presence. It is represented by a heavily darkened surrounding. In this state, Nightmare Medic ranks among the high/top tier of power. *'Inferno State' - Nightmare Medic's Inferno State is the most powerful state that he can enter. Upon its activation, the world becomes a darkened crimson with the appearance of nearly everything seeming alive. Nightmare Medic's power is a force to be reckoned with, ranking in the top tier of power easily. Faults and Weaknesses Although Nightmare Medic is one of the most powerful freaks, he has weaknesses that only the most powerful of freaks could exploit. It has been shown that whilst Nightmare Medic has incredible endurance, he survived three rounds with Painis Cupcake and was incapacitated twice, and body destroyed by a BLU Vagineer when incapacitated. As a demon, Nightmare Medic has a worse time fighting angelic freaks such as Erzengel. He is vulnerable to holy light, burning the demon. Nightmare Medic often relies on his heavy endurance to make up for his speed - Nightmare Medic can be worn down with enough effort. Nightmare Medic, whilst a demon still has a human body and as such deteriorates. He must change his body temporarily, often taking the bodies of his Disciples. As such, his body cannot survive forever. Trivia *Nightmare Medic bears similarities to the Silent Hill monster Pyramid Head, of which some of his character is based from. *Nightmare Medic's ragdoll and Quadwrangler can be found here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Dawn of the Nightmare *Heavy and the Nopemobile (Cameo) *Interesting Spy Has A Few Issues *Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy *Abomination *Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic *Nightmare Medic vs Painis Cupcake *Origin *Archangel *Apex *Some short bad video thing I made *Sentinel's Wrath (Cameo) *Sharpening the Senses By the community *Hellfire *The Golden Sword Collab Non-canon *Warrior (Flashback) *SpectatⓍr (Illusion) *Merasmedic Non-canon Other images Koth_king0000.jpg|Blood State NiiNNightmare.jpg|Nightmare State Koth_king0002.jpg|Inferno State NiiNMeeMTenebris.png|Tenebris NiiNMeeMCerberus.png|Cerberus NiiNMeeMThanatos.png|Thanatos NiiNMeeMOmeteotl.png|Ometeotl NiiNMeeMErebus.png|Erebus Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:Multi-moded Category:Teamless